


Утра, доктор Беннер

by Charmed_Owl, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 5 lvl: Драбблы [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/pseuds/Charmed_Owl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: «Так утра или доброго утра, доктор Беннер?» — ухмыляясь, тянет Баки, высунув голову из-под одеяла, блестя слюной и чужим семенем на губах и шкодливо улыбаясь.





	Утра, доктор Беннер

**Author's Note:**

> Брюки, автор гладил собственные кинки.

Легкий, наполненный ароматом окружающего леса ветерок колышет шторы на оставшемся открытым с ночи окне. День начинается птицами и шумом листвы, тихим шорохом тяжелой ткани и отчетливо слышным стуком чужого сердца под ухом. Баки просыпается в привычной уже позе — растекшись по Брюсу медузой и уткнувшись носом ему в грудь, крепко обхватив металлической рукой поперек живота. Привычная поза, совместные завтраки, обеды, ужины, понятные только двоим шутки, тщательно скрываемые ото всех. Общий дом, в который никому не войти и в котором они прячут свое личное, интимное. Баки теперь удивляется не Брюсу рядом в постели, а его отсутствию, если просыпается вдруг один. Только с ним ему хорошо и спокойно настолько, что он позволяет себе наслаждаться долгим пробуждением, сонно потираясь носом и довольно жмурясь. Один Баки всегда просыпается мгновенно, отрывая глаза и переходя в состояние бодрствования в полсекунды.  
  
— Утра? — полуспрашивает-полуутверждает он, поглаживая живот Брюса ладонью. Поднимая голову и хитро щурясь, Баки начинает копошиться под одеялом, сползая вниз. — Как насчет утреннего минета, доктор Беннер? — мурлычет он, зная, что отказать ему сейчас невозможно.  
  
— Утра, — глухо охает Брюс, когда к покалыванию едва ли не полностью затекшего под весом Баки тела добавляются куда как более приятные ощущения. Контраст этот еще более заметен от того, что усталость не прошла за ночь. Потому Брюс следует, прямо как симбионт, за настроением Баки. Который проявляет совсем уж подозрительную для него с утра активность.  
  
Заняв стратегически удобное положение между разведенных ног Брюса и со стороны выглядя большим одеяльным сугробом, Баки чуть прикусывает кожу возле пупка на животе Брюса, ныряет кончиком языка внутрь, обводит по кругу. Он чувствует, как Брюс вздрагивает от пока еще невинной ласки, и устраивается удобнее, сползает ниже. Бионическая рука не затекает, опираться на нее можно сколько угодно, удерживая большую часть своего веса на ней. Живой рукой Баки оглаживает бедро Брюса, лаская внешнюю сторону и задевая кончиками пальцев нежную кожу там, где нога переходит в ягодицу. Заставляет приподнять ногу, согнув в колене, чтобы ему удобнее было извернуться и провести языком по мошонке, ловко не касаясь уже крепко стоящего члена. Слышит, как вздыхает Брюс, и чувствует его руки на своей голове. Стоит Баки сомкнуть пальцы на члене, медленно проведя от основания ко влажной уже головке, легко коснуться губами и мокро лизнуть, как Брюс низко стонет и разводит ноги шире. Осознание того, какое удовольствие он доставляет, растекается огнем по крови, вызывая бесшабашную, пьянящую радость.  
  
Баки обхватывает головку губами, лаская языком уздечку, посасывая и медленно вбирая глубже. Специфический привкус во рту давно не кажется ему необычным. Он помнит, как едва не смаковал его, делая минет Брюсу в первый раз. Со скрытой гордостью он считает, что с тех пор значительно преуспел в искусстве отсасывать любовнику. Баки насаживается ртом, пропускает в горло так глубоко, что упирается носом в низ живота Брюса, сглатывает и медленно снимается почти полностью. Нежно целует и посасывает головку. Мокро лижет, помогая себе живой рукой. И насаживается еще раз — так же глубоко. Перекрывая себе воздух.  
  
Сделав несколько движений головой, он сглатывает снова, гладит напряженный, подрагивающий живот Брюса, прослеживая кончиками пальцев дорожку волос от пупка до паха, опять выпускает изо рта член, сжимает на нем кулак и размашисто дрочит, легко скользя по обильно натекшей слюне. Губы саднит, и Баки уже предвкушает горячий, удовлетворенный взгляд Брюса, когда тот увидит его распухший рот. Баки еще и облизнется нарочито медленно, собирая капельки спермы, чтобы уж наверняка.   
  
Эти маленькие слабости друг друга — пароль, лишнее доказательство того, что они вместе. Баки знает, что когда он проводит языком по своим красным, воспаленным после минета или жадных, настойчивых поцелуев губам, Брюс заводится так, что голос у него срывается, а глаза из карих становятся угольно-черными. И не может оторвать от него взгляд. Баки опять вбирает в рот головку, плотно сомкнув губы, глубоко вдыхает и снова заглатывает на всю длину.  
  
Брюс протяжно стонет, руками гладя голову Баки и сдерживаясь, чтобы не схватить его за волосы и не прижать к паху, пока тот увлеченно сосет, то замедляясь, то наоборот увеличивая темп. Баки не хватает воздуха, на глазах у него выступают слезы, подбородок и шея залиты слюной. Вывернув запястье, он аккуратным, ласковым движением забирает мошонку Брюса в горсть, потирает кончиком среднего пальца нежную кожу сразу за ней и чувствует, как Брюс напрягается каждой мышцей и все-таки тянет его за волосы и сжимает бедрами плечи. В очередной раз выпустив его член изо рта, Баки прижимается губами к яичкам, втягивает в рот, посасывая их по очереди. И не прекращая дрочить Брюсу живой рукой, прикусывает, лижет натянутую кожу между пахом и внутренней стороной бедра, вдыхая острый, терпкий, очень мужской запах.  
  
Брюса выгибает дугой, словно его бьет током, и с коротким громким «Джим!» он кончает в тот момент, когда Баки, собираясь снова насадиться ртом, берет головку его члена в рот.   
  
Баки, захлебываясь, глотает горячую, с горчинкой сперму, вцепившись в ягодицы Брюса, стремясь прижаться крепче, теснее. Волосы в паху щекочут нос, вызывая желание чихнуть, его ведет от недостатка кислорода, от запаха вспотевшего тела, от присущего только Брюсу аромата. Он не размыкает губ, ощущая, как того потрясывает от наслаждения, и чувствует прилив удовольствия, слово он сам кончил только что.   
  
Брюсу нужна минута, не больше, чтобы взгляд снова стал осмысленным, а движения рук в волосах Баки нежными, а не судорожными. Он гладит, ласкает кожу его головы кончиками пальцев и улыбается удовлетворенно. Напряжение оргазма отпускает его, и под руками Баки он становится снова мягким и расслабленным.   
  
— Так утра или доброго утра, доктор Беннер? — ухмыляясь, тянет Баки, высунув голову из-под одеяла, блестя слюной и чужим семенем на губах и шкодливо улыбаясь.   
  
Он нарочито медленно откидывает одеяло, встает, облизываясь, как и хотел, и видит в глазах Брюса лихорадочный блеск, обещающий ему так много, что он только что не кончает тут же, проведя мокрой от слюны и спермы Брюса ладонью по собственному стоящему члену.  
  
— Мне срочно нужен доктор, Брюс, — смеясь, говорит Баки, едва слыша самого себя — от возбуждения у него стучит в висках — и отступает в сторону ванной. — Поможешь?  
  
Не успевает он включить воду, как чужие ладони обхватывают его за бедра и притягивают к горячему телу.   
  
— Обязательно.


End file.
